


Accidental Discovery

by aintitnifty



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitnifty/pseuds/aintitnifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did not actually mean for it to be a secret ... not really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, with the completion of Tongues of Serpents, my plot-bunnies are bouncing and ready for work!
> 
> Not much of a spoiler, but we learn Tharkay's first name in the sixth book, and it comes OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE. Seriously. Ever since, the question of "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ON THAT BOAT" has been bothering me, so I put together this little fic describing how Laurence might have accidentally learned Tharkay's name.
> 
> Originally posted [on my LJ](http://niftywithan.livejournal.com/3471.html#cutid1), almost two years ago. I'm in the process of transferring. Enjoy!

The Allegiance was dark and silent but for the lapping of waves against the ship’s hull. Laurence was reclining on the quarterdeck, his back to the rail and a lantern at his side, illuminating the open book on his lap, which he had not so much as glanced at for the past half hour. He stared instead at the barely visible stretch of ocean across from him, a mere line of black that sliced across the sprinkling of stars lying low in the sky. His mind was foggy with fatigue and what comfort he could manage when on a ship full of prisoners and two restless dragons.

Laurence shook himself from his stupor and glanced up at the dragondeck to check on said dragons, unsurprised to find them both motionless with sleep. Steam, white and feathery against the cool night air, rose steadily from Iskierka’s spines and Laurence could not help a small affectionate smile when he realized that Temeraire had curled as far away as possible from the Kazilik in order to keep his own hide dry.

Laurence was tempted to rouse Temeraire and spend his sleepless night in conversation, but he knew the dragon needed some rest. They had gone on a particularly long flight earlier that day, both for exercise and to catch enough fish for a meal, and even though Temeraire had insisted he could fly for many more hours Laurence had not felt there was any need to drive him to fatigue. It had not helped Temeraire’s cause when he fell asleep immediately upon reaching the dragondeck, either.

But that had been hours ago, and Laurence was a bit surprised that Temeraire had not awoken yet. A clang on the bell announced the hour as just past four in the morning and Laurence sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He closed the book on his lap and doused the lantern, figuring he might as well try to get a couple of hours’ sleep. He was about to head to the dragondeck and take up his usual post at Temeraire’s side (he made a habit of avoiding his actual quarters below deck) when he spotted a man ascending the stairs before him. He paused; the man’s shoulders were a bit too broad to be Granby’s, and Laurence could not think of anyone else who would visit the dragons so early in the morning. He was immediately wary and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, but then the man lit a lantern on the dragondeck, which illuminated his profile, and Laurence relaxed. It was only Tharkay.

Temeraire lifted his head, blinking tiredly, and gave a great yawn, but he murmured a greeting to Tharkay and appeared not the least bit surprised by the early morning visit. Tharkay settled himself gracefully on the deck near Temeraire’s head and began to speak to the dragon in low tones. Temeraire rested his head on his forearms and listened intently, only interrupting once in a while to pose a question.

Laurence watched them for almost ten minutes, completely baffled. Tharkay seemed to be telling a story of some kind and there was no denying the interest in Temeraire’s gaze; it was the same look he had whenever Laurence read him a new book. Curious, Laurence climbed up to the dragondeck and Temeraire lifted his head as soon as he saw him.

“Laurence!” he called, his ruff pricked up in excitement. “I did not think you would be awake this early.”

“Or should we say, I did not think you would be awake still,” Tharkay murmured so that Temeraire could not hear, casting a sidelong glance at Laurence. Laurence flushed slightly, aware that he probably looked a mess. His shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned at the neck, his neck-cloth removed, and his hair tied rather messily back into its long tail. It was too late to rearrange himself without drawing too much attention to his mussed state, so instead he simply smiled up at Temeraire.

“I hope you are not being a bother to Mr. Tharkay,” he chided affectionately, trying to ignore Tharkay’s sharp gaze on his face. He had no notion how the man could have known he had not slept the night and the idea that he could be so easily read was slightly discomfiting. 

“Nonsense,” Tharkay said, finally releasing Laurence from his scrutiny. “If anything, I have been bothering him.”

“Oh, no! He has been telling me about all the places he has been, and it is very interesting,” Temeraire said. “Laurence, did you know that Tenzing has seen the tallest mountain in the world? He –”

“Wait,” Laurence interrupted with a frown, lifting a hand. “Tenzing?” Tharkay had stiffened quite noticeably beside him, but Temeraire swung his head around before Laurence could say anything more.

“Oh, that is Tharkay’s other name,” Temeraire said. “I had noticed that most men have two names, like you have both William and Laurence, which seems rather silly, to me, when one name would perfectly suffice. But Tharkay has always only had one so I asked him about his other name and he told me it is Tenzing, which I like very much, so I asked him if I could call him by it and he said yes.”

Laurence blinked and looked to Tharkay in surprise; it was odd, now he thought about it, that he had never inquired after the man’s first name even though they had known each other for a couple of years now. He had always assumed that if Tharkay had wanted his first name known, he would have provided it without question.

Tharkay’s eyes were defiant as they met Laurence’s and Laurence almost wanted to squirm beneath that fierce gaze.

“Why did you never tell me your first name?” he asked instead, with barely a thought, and bit his tongue after. He must have been more exhausted than he thought, as the question was far too personal and nothing he would have asked if he had been in his right mind. He was about to retract it when Tharkay replied, quite coolly, “I receive enough judgment for my birth without men knowing my true name, as well.”

“But it is a lovely name!” Temeraire insisted. “It sounds almost Chinese, and that alone makes it very nice.”

“Temeraire,” Laurence said sharply, but Tharkay held up a hand.

“It’s all right,” he said. “I am not ashamed of it.”

“But you seemed so angry,” Temeraire said.

“I am simply unused to my secrets being revealed by overly talkative dragons,” Tharkay said dryly, and Temeraire ducked his head. Tharkay chuckled softly and patted the dragon’s forearm, then turned to Laurence.

“Well,” Tharkay said, “I believe I could do with some breakfast. Would you care to join me?”

“But you did not finish your story!” Temeraire cried, apparently over his embarrassment.

“I will continue it later, I promise,” Tharkay said with a smile, then turned to Laurence and waved for him to lead the way off the dragondeck.  
The walk below deck was made in silence. Laurence was so weary and lost in thought that he barely noticed when Tharkay touched his arm and led him in the opposite direction of the galley. When they arrived at Tharkay’s room, Tharkay ushered Laurence inside and closed the door behind them.

There was a beat of silence, and then Tharkay said, “I was going to tell you.”

It took a moment for Laurence to realize what he was referring to. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

“I should never have forced you,” Laurence said. “Your secrets are your own.”

“I did not actually mean for it to be a secret,” Tharkay said. “Not really.” Then he narrowed his eyes and added, “You did not sleep at all last night, did you?”

“No, but you are changing the subject,” Laurence muttered; he did not think it quite fair for Tharkay to be so sharp when Laurence was struggling just to stay awake. He also found he did not much care for propriety at the moment, and his genuine curiosity won out over decency, so he asked again, “Why did you not tell me your name when we first met?”

Tharkay did not answer for almost a minute, and then said, very quietly, “You were a gentleman. I did not know you would be quite so different from the rest.” He met Laurence’s gaze, his eyes intense. “I had no idea you were such a good man. By the time I realized, it seemed too late and of little consequence.” He paused. “I am sorry.”

“Tenzing,” Laurence murmured, and it felt good, natural, on his tongue. He saw Tharkay flinch slightly at the name, but there was no shame in his expression; if anything, he looked almost relieved. Laurence spoke the name again, louder this time and with a small smile, and then Tharkay was in his arms and hot, urgent lips were pressed against his. Laurence was forced back against the wall and all thoughts of fatigue and indecency flew from his mind as Tharkay’s kiss became hungrier and long-fingered hands slid into his hair.

This was not their first kiss, by any means, but it may as well have been. Tharkay’s enthusiasm seemed almost desperate, like he had been restraining himself until now and only at this moment had found the courage to take Laurence like this, to taste him, to hold him. His kiss was firm and fierce and Laurence’s lips felt particularly ravaged when they came up for air.

“What is it?” Laurence asked, wondering why Tharkay had stopped. Tharkay still had a hand in Laurence’s hair, cradling the nape of his neck, but the other had wandered a bit farther south and was curled rather possessively around Laurence’s hip.

“We are not going to do this now,” Tharkay said, his voice a bit huskier than before. “I am not sure my pride could take it if you fell asleep on me.”

And even though something curled hungrily in Laurence’s stomach at Tharkay’s purr and the intoxicating touch of his hands, Laurence could not deny that his head was still cloudy with exhaustion. He sighed and nodded and was about to step out of Tharkay’s grip but the hand around his waist tightened and he was directed instead toward Tharkay’s own bed.

“Sleep here,” Tharkay quietly urged, and Laurence found he could not deny him. He stretched out on the pallet with a little less grace than usual and Tharkay settled beside him.

“I think I will call you Tenzing, in the future,” Laurence murmured, eyes closed and already half-asleep. He missed Tharkay’s smile, but felt the chaste kiss pressed to his temple and heard Tharkay’s whispered acquiescence of, “As you wish,” before the fatigue finally took him and the world faded to black.


End file.
